


Summer Home → Johnlock

by lovenothing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dub underage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective John, Sherlock AU, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is 18, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenothing/pseuds/lovenothing
Summary: Builder!John being hired by the Holmes’ to remodel their summer house and John wanders around shirtless with a pencil behind his ear, sweat dripping from his chest and smirking (Knowing exactly what he was doing) as poor gawky teen!Sherlock peers from behind closed half closed doors and windows adjusting uncomfortably in his pants.





	Summer Home → Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a story i finished probably a year ago and decided to post cuz why not right? Hope yall enjoy let me know of any errors!!
> 
> All work is credited to me so please if you want to repost somewhere let me know and we will talk about it.

“Ah, Mr. Watson!” Mrs. Holmes exclaimed as she opened the door 

“Good Afternoon Mrs. Holmes, I just wanted to take a look at the house before I got started if that's okay” John said politely Mrs. Holmes nodded smiling brightly 

“Of course! I was expecting you, Come, follow me, I figured you could start in the sunroom, I don’t know where my husband is at the moment, he knows all the detai-” Mrs. Holmes sighed after pushing open a door “William-”

“Sherlock.” I heard a deeper voice grumble, Mrs. Holmes walked into the room

“I told you and Mycroft to stay in your rooms while the construction worker came to see the house” I followed her and saw a lanky boy sprawled over the sofa his hands under his chin with his eyes closed. “Mycroft was being annoying I couldn’t stand to be around him” Sherlock opened one eye and looked at John “Afganistan or Iraq?” John looked at the boy clearly taken aback “Uh..Um what?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly “Which was it Afghanistan or Iraq?” 

“Sherlock! Don’t be rude” 

“Afghanistan, It’s quite alright Mrs. Holmes” 

“No it’s not, Sherlock what did I tell you about this ‘deducing’ outloud?” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You're questioning how I did it” He stated instead of asked

“Yeah, I am” 

“Your haircut and posture. Your disciplined mannerism, it's quite simple if you know where to look, Your face is tanned but the skin above your wrists is not so it can't be vacation, also it seems that you injured your right leg, you lean more on your left. That says injured in possible combat, so combat and tan, Afghanistan or Iraq. But that's not all you weren’t just a army man, you were an army doctor. Am I right?” John laughed “Brilliant, you were very right” A small shy smile graced Sherlock's lips before it went black and emotionless and he stood abruptly and walked out of the room.

“Excuse him, Both my children are....different, but Sherlock just seems to always be lost in that mind of his” Mrs. Holmes said looking at the door in which Sherlock left from. John smiled again. 

 

“Honestly, it’s alright, he seems like a good kid, smart kid too” 

“He is, I just thought you know being 18 he might have changed? Maybe be more social, but a mother could only dream” She laughed slightly, “Now the sun room” John followed her again but his mind travelled to Sherlock who somehow managed to capture his attention in those short minutes they had spoke. 

3 weeks later~

John and his friend Mike we’re putting in the window. “Alright, I think we all can take a well deserved 10 minute break” All the workers, take it there were only like 5 sighed contently. John pulled off his shirt wiping his face taking a sit on the steps. In this heat it felt like he was melting. “Water?” John looked up to see Sherlock holding out a glass of ice water to him. 

“Yeah, thanks” John took a sip before dumping the water on his head the cold water feeling like heaven on his skin. He heard a muffled gasp and opened his eyes looking at Sherlock who was staring at John eyes wide. John shook his head and chuckled “Sorry it’s hot” Sherlock nodded his eyes flickering down John’s tanning chest. He grabbed the cup and quickly went back inside. John wiped his face once more with his shirt leaning forward to grab his lunch. He took out his sandwich and happily munched on it leaning back on the stairs.

“Hows Harry? Still drinking?” he heard a deepish voice say behind him. He turned with narrowed eyes “What?” Sherlock sat cross legged on the top step. “Harry, a sibling I presume. His name is on the back of your phone.” Sherlock picked up John’s phone. “‘To Harry Watson, Clara xxx’, A gift the fact that you have means they are are no longer together and they wanted to get rid of the gift” John raised an eyebrow “And how could you possibly know about the drinking?”

“Shot in the dark, Good one though, Power connection: tiny little scuff marks around the edge, every night he goes to plug it in and charge but his hands are shaky, You never see those marks on a sober mans phone and you never see a drunk man’s without them.” He looked at John who was staring at him mouth open.

“That was amazing” John said leaning back with a smile he crossed his arms. “You think so?” Sherlock said somewhat shyly. “Why yes, that was brilliant, extraordinary, quite extraordinary.” Sherlock looked away “That’s not what they normally say.” 

“Who?” 

“The people at school.” Sherlock answered simply 

“And what do they normally say” Sherlock looked up with a sly smile 

“Piss off” John smiled and let out a low chuckle. 

“Watson!” John looked over to Mike who was pointing at the cement truck that was driving up. John stood dusting off his pants. “Did I get anything wrong?” John looked at Sherlock 

“You’re right, Harry and Clare have been split for 3 months and are in the process of getting divorced, and Harry’s a drinker.” Sherlock smiled “Spot on, I didn’t expect to be right about everything” John smirked at him over his shoulder “Harry is short for Harriet” Sherlock's jaw dropped. “Harry’s your sister.”

“Yeah bring it close to the house we have to fill in the flooring!” John called

“Sister!” Sherlock stood and began walking into the house “There’s always something” John smiled at his retreating figure and continued on working for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She broke up with you.” John was rubbing his face and jumped. “Jesus kid, stop sneaking up on me like that.” He snapped. Sherlock narrowed his eyes “It's my house I’ll do what I please.” John ignored him taking a sip from his water bottle. Sherlock took this slight distraction to stare at Johns chest. “She broke up with you” He said again shaking his head looking away. “Why?” John huffed “Try and guess, bet you 5 pound, you’ll get it wrong.” Sherlock smiled liking a challenge. He closed his eyes John looked at him quizzically. 

“Stop that” 

“Stop what?” 

“You’re thinking it's annoying.” John chuckled and lifted his hands in mock surrender. He put his sandwich away standing up. “Where are you going?” Sherlock looked at John.

“I got to finish putting the walls up…” 

“What about our bet?” 

“I’m not backing down, You continue thinking, but I got a job to finish.” Sherlock frowned but nodded closing his eyes once more. John jogged over to Mike who was talking to Greg Lestrade. 

“Hey Greg!” John gave Greg a quick man hug. “Thought you were working, your new big detective job?” The DI smiled “Nah, Day off, thought I’d come back and work with my old crew” John laughed but had a weird feeling that eyes were on him and he turned to see Sherlock glaring at Detective Lestrade Sherlock’s eyes flickered to John and he scowled looking away once more. John shrugged it off. 

“Well, we do need so help putting the walls up, hope you still have that upper arm strength,” he lightly punched Greg’s upper arm. Greg laughed “Who’s house is this it’s huge” Greg said looking at the property. “Uh, The Holmes family.” Greg’s face mocked one of horror. “Like...The _Holmes_.” Greg looked at John “Uh, yeah, is that ba-”

“What are _you_ doing here?” John looked to see a tall man with his arms crossed looking at Greg standing on the stairs, Sherlock was nowhere in sight. 

“Mycroft.” Greg said his voice stripped of all emotion. John looked at Mike who was backing away awkwardly. Mycroft walked down the steps towards them stopping in front of Greg. “I told you _why_ we couldn’t work, what are you doing here?” Mycroft muttered angrily. 

“Much to your distaste Mycroft, I’m not here for you. I’m here to help John and his construction project, how was I to know that _you_ were here, as I remember you told me you never wanted to see me again and I respected that wish.” Greg spit out. Mycroft took a step back looking at John. 

“And how do you two know each other?” If John wasn’t wrong he detected a hint of jealousy in Mycroft's voice. Greg chuckled bitterly. 

“Don’t you dare Mycroft, you have no right to be jealous. After what you did. No. Don’t you dare.” He looked over at John “We have a wall to put up so if you excuse us.” Greg pushed Mycroft not lightly out of the way storming over to the trucks John following awkwardly behind him.

“What was tha-”

“Don’t John. Just please, don’t” John looked at his friend who seemed to collapse in on himself. “No, Uh, yeah, let's just put the wa-” 

“Builder Dr. Watson?” John pretended not to notice his heart flip as he turned he nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Teen Detective Sherlock.” Sherlock bit his lip to hide his smile. “My deduction, if you would follow me please” Sherlock tuned and John looked at Greg who smiled slyly. John looked at him confused “Just put the wall up withou-”

“Dr. Watson.” Sherlock’s voice was impatient and John turned and followed him. John grabbed his shirt from around his neck making move to put it on “No need to..” Sherlock coughed and John thought he saw a small blush form on his pale face before his expression went emotionless and he turned back and continued walking. John smirked putting his shirt over his shoulder keeping it off. 

“So your _deductions_ detective?” Sherlock's footsteps stumbled as he righted himself. He lead them back to the steps behind the house

“Uh-Yes” His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat taking a seat on the steps. “So, I believe she was cheating on you.” He looked at John for confirmation but he kept his face passive. “Yeah, so, She was cheating on you but when she told you, you weren’t as mad as she thought you would be. She was taken aback, She thought you’d be extremely angry but you weren’t because you had become infatuated with another person, yes you still loved her but you were no longer in love with her, you fell in love with another women. You told her this and you apologized but she got angry and you two split up now you have no place to stay and you’re angry for falling love with the other women.” Sherlock looked down and John stared at him his jaw falling open. 

“Wow”

“Was I right?”

“Mostly.” 

“What did I get wrong?” Sherlock said getting defensive. 

“Yes, Mary and I called off the engagement because of her cheating on me, and yes, I wasn’t that angry because I fell in love with someone else, but you said women, which is wrong, because it's a male. Mary was offended and hurt that my affections and love for her had been switched from her to a man. Yes, she kicked me out and yes, i have nowhere else to stay. But I do not regret falling in love with said person” John pulled out 10 pound from his wallet handing it Sherlock. Sherlock stared at him “A..A man?” John placed the 5 pound between them “Yeah. Problem?” He said defensively. 

“N-No not at all...I just…” 

John just waved him off

“Oh.” Sherlock looked at the money smiling. “Keep it, I just like playing the game, also, I know this place on baker street, the landlady is really nice, you should check it out and then rent it out and live there.” 

“Will do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was walking around the house telling people what to do with a pencil behind his ear. Sherlock watched him closely from behind his bedroom door. The way he moved, how the sweat dripped from his chest and his hair plastered on his forehead. Sherlock shifted uncomfortable in his trousers. “So this is what the people say about arousal…” he spoke to himself. John looked at him and winked almost as if he heard. Sherlock gasped and shut the door fast. A little while later, Sherlock was looking at flesh through a microscope when there was a knock on the door.

“Go _away_ Mycroft”

“Sherlock...” Sherlock froze as he stood and opened the door slightly to see a somewhat worried looking John.

“Yeah?” Sherlock brushed his curls out of his eyes. John smiled.

“You looked like you saw a ghost you closed this door so fast” Sherlock had opened the door more but John still stood in the doorway rubbing his neck awkwardly. He now realized 

“That’s ridiculous John, ghosts don't exist.” Sherlock lifted his head arrogantly. John laughed “And how do you know this?” 

“Well, how can it be scientifically possible for a dead human to somehow manifest itself into a wispy clearish bundle of air just to haunt us living or to ‘avenge’ those who wronged them.”

“I don’t know, for some people it's nice to know that a person can still live after death, hang around, it helps them think that a person isn’t actually gone…” John frowned slightly. 

“Impossible” Sherlock crossed his arms. 

“Nothings impossible.” John leaned against the door frame. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 

“Try nailing water to a tree.” John smirked almost as saying challenge accepted. He looked past Sherlock at his microscope “Science project?” Sherlock looked over his shoulder. 

“No, I’m seeing how long it takes for human flesh to dissolve in acid.” Sherlock’s voice was flat. This was about the time people called him a freak and never talked to him again...for some reason the thought of John not talking to him hurt.

“Interesting.” John nodded somewhat intrigued

“Interesting?” Sherlock said shocked with an eyebrow raised

“Yes, Have you come to any conclusions?” Sherlock shook his head his wild mess of curls going back and forth. 

“Not yet but--”

“JOHN!” John turned around just in time to see, through the window. the wall that took 3 weeks to put up crumble to the ground. John stood mouth wide open. “H-How? How did that even?” John ran downstairs outside to the rubble.  
“It looks like the base melted...Its concrete how the hell did it melt? It’s like someone poured acid on the-” Realization dawned on him and he looked up at the window to see a smiling Sherlock. Sherlock realizing John was looking at him quickly pulled down the blinds and turned away. 

“That git.” But John couldn’t help but smile too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So why’d you do it?” John asked cornering Sherlock. Sherlock had been avoiding John all week and frankly it was starting to annoy him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sherlock lifted his chin looking away from John.

“Something burned through my foundation on that wall, and there is _no one_ in this house that has anything powerful enough to do that besides _you_ Sherlock.” John growled softly. Sherlock huffed. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Sherlock turned away from him. John sighed irritated. 

“Okay, I get it, you didn’t. I’ll tell Mrs. Holmes that she’ll have to find better workers. She’s not happy with me and my workers because of this incident.” John shook his head. “I guess I’ll see you around the city Sherlock.” John 

“You’re gonna leave?” Sherlock’s voice was small.

“I’m gonna have too, I can’t really explain why my wall collapsed…”

“No...You can’t leave, I did that so you would stay longer…” Sherlock wrapped his arms around his own waist shrinking into himself. 

John's lips twitched in an almost smile. “Give me your phone” Sherlock looked up confused but handed John his phone in which John put his number. 

“Instead of putting acid in my foundation, you could have just asked for my number” John ruffled Sherlock's hair and Sherlock grumbled. “Text me sometime yeah?” John said over his shoulder walking out. Sherlock nodded in a somewhat shock. “But what about the wall?” He called. 

“I'll blame it on the cabbie...he isn't doing his job anyway” John flashed him a small smile and a wave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'm bored-SH_

_What would you like me to do about it?-JW_

There was no answer for a while so John went back to work.

_Come talk to me? -SH_

_John?-SH_

_It was a stupid idea…-SH_

_John? -SH_

_I'm sorry just answer me! -SH_

_John Hamish Watson? -SH_

_Don't ask how I know your middle name -SH_

_Actually do ask, text me back. -SH_

_Doctor Watson? -SH_

_Please? -SH_

John wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at his phone and his eyes widened. 

_Sherlock? Listen I'm sorry, I'll be up in a minute. -JW_

John quickly went up the stairs of the Holmes’ house and stopped at Sherlock's door knocking on it. Sherlock answered his eyes cold. 

“You were ignoring me” 

“I was working Sherlock” Sherlock crossed his arms. 

“You were ignoring me.” He said again. “I sent those texts a hour ago.” 

“Sherlock, I was _working_. You know, doing my job, the real reason I'm here? I don't come here just to see you, you know” The was definitely the wrong thing to say John realized at Sherlock seemed to recoil. “Now you know that's not what I meant” Sherlock narrowed his eyes indefinitely. John pinched the bridge of his nose, “you said you wanted to talk, are you gonna let me in or make me stand in the hallway.” Sherlock looked over his shoulder, shrugged and moved to the side allowing John into his room. 

“How the experiment going?” Sherlock closed the door and sat on his bed bringing his knees to his chest staring at John. John sat in his computer chair staring back at him. 

“Tell me something about you…” John shrugged and crossed his arms. Sherlock said nothing but continued to stare. John phone buzzed and Sherlock looked towards it. 

_Mary_

“Who's Mary?” if John wasn't so preoccupied with the color of Sherlock's eyes he would have noticed the jealousy falling from his lips.

“My ex-fiance”

“Why is she calling you?” 

“She wants to get back together”

“The one who cheated on you?” 

“Yup” 

“The one who you said you didn't like anymore because you liked else...of the male specimen?” 

“That's the one.” 

“Why aren't you answering it?” 

“You already answered that questioned.”

“No I did not” 

“Yes you did so, I like someone else, of the male specimen, as you put it” 

“You still do?” 

“Yes.”

_“Who?”_

“You.” 

_“What?”_

“You.” John said again and smiled. He leaned back in the chair as Sherlock's face turned a small shade of pink and watched as Sherlock tried not to smile. 

Sherlock eyes closed off and he stood abruptly. “Leave.” John's face fell and he stood brushing off invisible dust. 

“O-oh, yes of course, I'll be on my way” Sherlock who was just a tad taller than John at this point opened the door and John began to move past him. Sherlock grabbed his arm and before John could say anything Sherlock quickly kissed him then slammed the door on his face. John smiled slightly and shook his head touching his fingertips to his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2 weeks before John heard or saw Sherlock again. 

_Come to my room if convenient-SH_

John shook his head slightly annoyed and continued to talk to Frank. 

_If not convenient come anyway-SH_

John stared at the text with a mild interest then said a quick goodbye to Frank and began to walk into the house. 

_Oh so you're talking to me again? -JW_

Sherlock didn't get a chance to respond before John was knocking on his door. Sherlock took a deep breath and opened it pulling John inside and slamming it shut again. 

“Look what happened yesterday, You have to know that-” 

“Yesterday? Sherlock, you haven't talked to me in 2 weeks. 2 fuck- bloody weeks.” 

“That's impossible I kissed you yesterday.”

“Unbelievable” John sat down on Sherlock's bed and shook his head. Sherlock cautiously sat beside him

“has it really been 2 weeks?” 

“Yeah. It has.”

“Oh…” 

“Well, I get you dont like me back, I mean, I think you don't, but I mean I still like being friends with you Sherlock and I know I'm over 10 years older than you-”

“13 years, 2 months and 10 days.” 

“-but I like being around you” 

Sherlock said nothing for a while. 

“You must know that, I do not know much about romantic feelings and or have much attachment to people. But you make me feel things that I don't understand but sometimes I like it…sometimes it's warm and fuzzy or due to this ridiculous male mind you appear in my dreams and do things to me that-” 

“Oooookay, no, don't go there” 

“John it's a normal part of the male and female growing brain-”’

“Yes I know but I don't need to know when and if you have sex dreams about me Sherlock.” 

“But don't you think about me in that way? I mean you said so yourself you like me in a romantic type of way so you must have had intimacy dreams about me”

“Relationships are more than sex Sherlock.” 

“You didn't answer my question”

“You didn't ask one”

“Yes I did, have you had intimacy dreams involving me John?” Sherlock moved closer and John's face turned the faintest hint of red. 

“I plead the fifth” 

Sherlock gave him a hard (heh) look. “This is London not America John.” They stared at each other for a while. Neither realized they were leaning closer until John’s eye flickered to Sherlock’s lips and both their mouths collided. One of John’s hands went to Sherlock's right hip and the other caressed his cheek. Sherlock moved so that he was on John’s lap as his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs around his waist.

“Sherlock mummy is waiting for you to come down for din-” Mycroft had opened the door and John’s eyes widened and tried to push Sherlock who held tight and gave Mycroft a glare. 

“Get out of my room Fatty.” Sherlock turned back to John cuddling into him “Make him go away” Sherlock whispered into his neck. John huffed. 

“He’s your brother Sherlock...and you have to go down for dinner.” Sherlock looked at John then at Mycroft who’s once surprised expression went back to cold and emotionless. 

“Be here when I get back?” John smiled softly. 

“I gotta get home love.” Sherlock pouted slightly. 

“Take me home with you.” That seemingly innocent sentence caused John’s face to heat up as he thought of Sherlock... _alone_...with him...in his house. He shook his head. “Maybe another time Sher” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed slightly and started to protest but was cut off by Mycroft clearing his throat not to subtly. Sherlock threw another glare at Mycroft and reluctantly crawled off John’s lap. He stood tall and his face was wiped of every emotion and his face looked so cold John literally recoiled even though the coldness wasn’t directed at him. John stood as well moving to go out the door when Sherlock grabbed his arm shocking him and when he looked at Sherlock it looked like it shocked him too. 

“Bye John” John smiled slightly kissing Sherlock’s cheek “Bye Sher” he whispered before walking out he turned a bit to look at him to see Mycroft glaring at him and Sherlock holding his cheek with a small smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dr. Watson what on earth are you doing?” Mrs. Holmes asked and John turned from the tree. “I’m nailing water to a tree to prove your son wrong” Mrs. Holmes looked behind him and sure enough there was a plastic cup full of water nailed to the tree. She smiled shaking her head “William isn’t going to--” 

“Mum I told you it’s _Sherlock_ now.” The boy said walking down the steps towards the. “Don’t you have work to do?” Sherlock said looking at John. John tilted his head confused.

“William don’t be rude.” 

“I took a small break...the wall is up Mrs. Holmes, would you liked to come see it?” 

“That’s quite alright Dr. Watson, I saw it this morning, it’s coming along very nicely, all that needs to be done now is painting the walls and putting down the floor boards, you’ve already finished the kitchen and the study...we will talk payment after you are done with the rest of the painting and floorboards” She smiled turning and going back into the house. 

“Do you need something Sherlock?” John crossed his arms. 

“I texted you.” 

“I don’t have my phone on me.” 

“Why not” 

“Because I forgot it at home” 

“Why did you nail a cup of water to a tree?” 

John looked at the tree and laughed, “You said nailing water to a tree is impossible...I proved you wrong.” Sherlock looked at him confused before realization dawned on him. He smiled softly. “Well...I guess you did.” He kissed John quickly before running back into the house and John took that as a win

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a slight knock on John's door and he frowned. Who could be knocking on his door at, he looked at the time, 3:28 am. The knocking persisted and he groaned getting up. “I'm coming hold on” He mumbled. “Wh-” He stopped staring at Sherlock who was staring at him a duffle bag in one hand and a bruise across his cheek. He stood as confidently as one could with a black eye and a bruise across his face. 

“May I enter?” His voice wavered slightly as if he thought John wouldn’t allow him in. 

“Of course...but Sherlo-” He was cut off by Sherlock walking straight into his bedroom as if he owned the place. John shut his front door silently and walked to his room cautiously. He was surprised to see Sherlock taking clothes out of his duffle and hanging them in John's closet. “Whats going on? Sherlock?” Sherlock continued hanging his clothes. “Hey,” John walked closer and turned Sherlock towards him. “Sherlock…” Sherlock bottom lip wavered and Sherlock darted his eyes away. “Hey, what happened?” John touched the bruise lightly and Sherlock flinched. 

“Nothing. I’m fine John.” 

“Well the fact that you barged in here and are currently moving your stuff into my house I assume you aren't...fine i mean.” Sherlock shrugged. 

“Just...it's...my stepfather...he...Mycroft let it slip about me and you and well he didn't take it well…obviously” Sherlock's voice shook. John froze and bit his lip slightly. Tomorrow….well today was John's last day on working on the Holmes house. The summer had gone by quite quickly and Sherlock and John's...relationship i guess you could call it was still very new. John stood there frozen yet boiling with rage when he realized that it had been Sherlock's step father who had done this to him. John knows and lived with an abusive and alcoholic father to know what it does to a person. 

“Well Sher you are welcome here for however long you like. After all i only got this place because of you.” 

“Don't you want to know what happened?” Sherlock asked in a small voice. 

“Not tonight love. We will talk when i get back tomorrow afternoon...for now sleep.” Sherlock nodded and crawled into bed.

The next morning Sherlock woke up and walked slowly around 221B. He deduced based off the light coming through the window that it was around 2 in the afternoon. Sherlock went back to John's room and grabbed the sheet from his bed and wrapped it around himself. Then threw himself down on the couch back in the living room steepling his fingers under his chin. Waiting until John arrived home. 

When John turned up at the Holmes for his last day he was greeted by Mrs. Holmes whose eyes were red and puffy. “Is he okay?” she whispered to him after checking to see no one was around. John nodded and she broke out in tears again and smiled. “Come in I’ll write your check” John shook his head. “I'd rather stay out here” she sighed. “Very well. I’ll be back.” John took a seat on the stairs when a 3 bags were dropped beside him. John looked up to see Mycroft who stood staring out. 

“I know what you think and you're wrong. I didn't do it out of spite. I did it to save him...Sherlock...he would've killed himself staying here. Hes….sensitive...and Father is cruel. When he met you i knew you would protect him. I did what i had to i do not regret it...any of it.” Mycroft looked at John nodded once and quickly went inside. He turned at the doorway. “That’s all that he would deem important. Take care of him.” Then he disappeared inside. 

A few moments later Mrs. Holmes came out and handed him a check. “Thank you...for everything and do make sure Sherlock eats...he has this thing where he'll go days without eating...treat him well John...and do invite me to the wedding” she winked and left John standing on the steps shocked holding a check with way too many zeros. 

When John walked through the door he was still in a state of shock that he didn't even notice Sherlock as he placed the three bags on the couch. “John?” Sherlock blinked at John under the three bags that were just placed on his head. John came out of his daze. “Oh Sherlock I’m sorry mate” he said taking the bags off him. “Your brother packed up your stuff for you” Sherlock huffed. “Invasion of my privacy.” John smiled. “Also your mother paid me...a lot of money…”

“Shes trying to buy your affections and hope you will make sure i stay in touch with her.” 

“Well it worked.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes “of course it did...now, tell me about DI Lestrade.”

“Why do u want to know about Greg?” 

“Whose Greg? I want to know about Lestrade” 

“His names Greg...Sherlock you didn't think Lestrade was his first name did you?”

“His name isn't Greg….is it?” 

“Yes Sherlock it is...now why do you want to know about him” 

“I want to help...catch the criminals...i want to be a _consulting detective_ ” 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope yall liked it


End file.
